Distributed antenna systems are used in the wireless field for many applications (e.g., to boost broadband mobile wireless coverage). For example, distributed antenna systems may include many antennas tuned to match the area, such as of a building or venue, where increased signal strength or a boosted service is desired or needed.
Additionally, radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology has many applications where wide area coverage is desired (such as airport parking or inside a large retail store or a warehouse) and can be achieved with distributed antenna systems. However, presently, in order to use RFID technology in a distributed antenna system environment, multiple readers or multiple antenna multiplexers (controllers) are needed. As a result, installation becomes very expensive and complicated because of the need to have, in addition to the antennas, many expensive controller devices (e.g., readers and/or multiplexers) and coaxial cables.
Thus, systems using distributed antennas with RFID technology require additional hardware that add cost and complexity to the systems.